1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates line receptacles and, more particularly, to a line receptacle device comprising a first housing part, a second housing part, an entry channel for a line and a strain relief device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional line receptacle devices known, for example, as a plug housing with strain relief are generally known, such as the Schuko plug system. In conventional solutions for providing strain relief, the line receptacle devices use at least two separate screw fittings, a first screw fitting for strain relief of the line, and a second screw fitting that is needed to close off a housing of the line receptacle device. The use of at least two separate screw fitting mechanisms mean that increased time is required to install a cable or a line into such a line receptacle device.